A Good Reason to Stay Awake
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: There's more then one reason you shouldn't fall asleep in class -SoRi- Dreams turn to Nightmares turn to Dreams.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squeenix + Disney. It's a cruel world... 3

Warnings: Yadda, yadda; Boy love, Kisses, fluff and **(plot spoiler) **mentions of indecent arousal in class

Pairing: SoRi (Riku x Sora)

Summary: There's more then one reason you shouldn't fall asleep in class (SoRi) Dreams turn to Nightmares turn to Dreams.

A.N: I'm sick, so I'm writing as much as I can... before I get worse and I just lie here in misery. Gah, send me some feedback to make this flu go away? Love, Jaffa xxx

**A Good Reason To Stay Awake**

**(and a better one not to)**

"Don't say it, don't mumble it, don't even _think_ it," Sora warned, hands on his hips.

Riku laughed outright, "okay, okay."

The brunet, having established the rules, stomped back up the stairs and into his bedroom.

It was there Riku followed him, rolling his eyes at the teen sprawled over the bed and wallowing in his apparent misery.

"It's not that bad, yanno," the older boy assured him, climbing over the boy to sit on the bed, hanging his legs over Sora's when no room was offered to him.

Sora mumbled something inaudible into his pillow, groaning when Riku nudged him to speak up.

"I said- of course it's that bad, it's the stuff nightmares are made of!" Sora humphed from between his arms and his pillow.

Riku sighed, "yeah, but we've seen worse, right?" the silver haired teen nudged his friend again, "they'll all forget in a few months."

"A few months?" Sora wailed, "try a few _years_! I'll be lucky if they don't tell their children and their childrens children!"

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen' Riku heaved himself sideways to lie beside his best friend, "Sora," he began, only to trail off at seeing how upset the boy really was.

Sora's eyes were watery and his face was pale.

The brunet hurriedly hid his face back into the pillow once he realized how close Riku was, but he left enough space between his mouth and the sleeping aid for his words to be clear.

"It really is that bad Riku," Sora promised before the older boy could even start, "it's a different kind of nightmare then the monsters in the shadows, but it's still scary. They'll all laugh at me, spread rumors about it..."

Riku hesitantly put a hand on the others shoulder, becoming bold when Sora didn't immediately shrug it off, he rubbed soothing circles over the boys back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to laugh it off Sora," Riku apologized, "if it's really worrying you let me know what I can do to help."

The brunet peered out from under his hands. "I really don't think you can..." he mumbled, "you can stay here while I hide? I'm planning on staying here for a week - or a month! Think you're up for that kind of dedication?"

Riku chuckled, the motion making the bed shake beneath him, "Sora, if you hide away for a month the rumours are only gunna get worse."

Sora groaned, clenching his eyes closed.

Riku resumed the soothing circles without a second thought. "You still have me and Kairi," he assured the smaller teen, "we wont laugh at you... at least, not in front of anyone else."

He earned a shove of shoulder for that comment, almost dislodging his hand from it's perch, "jerk," Sora muttered, but there was a smile teasing his lips now.

"I'm sure Wakka and Tidus will only tease you to your face too, and Selphie is bound to be on your side," Riku continued more seriously, "no one else matters right?"

His hand slid a little lower to rub circles on the lower back as he craned his neck sideways to observe Sora's reaction to his words.

"Everyone else is still gunna laugh at me..." Sora mumbled. Eyes open again and meeting Riku's, searching for validation.

"So what? They'll say something like 'knew there was a good reason for staying awake in class'," Riku prophesised, "or 'always knew Sora was falling for Kairi, lucky bastard'.

Sora groaned anew, "the worst thing is it wasn't even _about_ Kairi!" He wailed.

Then all the muscles beneath Riku's hand went tense, as though the brunet didn't mean to confess that much.

"It wasn't for Kairi?" the older boy asked, dumbfounded.

Sora slowly shook his head.

Seeing the tension, his hand resumed the circles, "Sora, you sly devil, you've been crushing on someone else and you didn't tell me?" Riku teased.

"Gah," Sora growled, glaring at Riku's chin, "to embarrassing."

True enough there was a blush on the younger boys cheeks.

"Embarrassing, eh?" Riku looked upwards thoughtfully, his hand now moving in long strokes up and down the boys spine, "one of our friends then?"

The head of spikes disappeared in the pillow again with a non-committal noise.

"You'll tell me if I guess right, yeah?" Riku asked, poking the boys temple with the hand he'd been using as an armrest.

Sora nodded rather feebly in assent.

"Selphie?"

A snort of disbelief.

"Rinoa?"

A head-shake.

"Garnet?"

"Zidane's girl," Sora muttered through the pillow, "I'm not suicidal."

Riku chuckled and hummed thoughtfully.

"There's no other girls we hang around our ag-" Riku cut himself off with a blink, Sora re-tensing under his hand, "Sora, is it a boy?"

Silence spread over them both as Sora seemed to go unbelievably rigid, unable to lie to his best friend.

"I-" Sora began, pushing himself up to distance himself from the bed, "not like- I can't- It's just-"

Riku none to gently pulled the boy back, wincing as an elbow knocked into his side and Sora's chin came in contact with his throat, but eventually he had Sora pinned against his chest. One hand under Sora's torso and wrapped around his back and the other running along the back and into spikey hair, feeling the wetness on his own shoulder from Sora's overflowing eyes.

"Sora, it's okay," Riku promised, "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. I thought... we'll, I've always thought you liked Kairi."

Sora stopped struggling as Riku's words were said almost right next to his ear. "You're not... You're okay with me being..."

"Gay?" Riku inquired softly, "really I should have known, you always wanted to play 'house' when we were younger," he chuckled, trying to ease off a little of Sora's tension.

"You never said no," Sora teased back, but still refused to move his head from Riku's collarbone, "does that make you gay too?"

"Well..." Riku mumbled, turning a little pink himself, "I'm not gay, but then, I'm not straight either."

Sora finally lent back, searching for his friends gaze, "you- you're not?"

The silver haired teen smirked, but it was a little lopsided with his own shyness at admitting it aloud, "I like girls and boys Sora," he explained, "always have."

Sora's hands were squished between himself and Riku, and one of them twitched as though in denial of this whole conversation. It was so... chick flick.

"So... you're really not mad?" he whispered.

"I'm really not mad," Riku promised with another bed-ruffling chuckle, "but now I have heaps more people to chose from, to work out who deserved _that_ kind of reaction."

Sora immediately went crimson and looked away, "it really doesn't matter... I mean, crushes fade right?"

"Isn't it better if it doesn't?" Riku asked, "isn't it better if the crush turns into something more?"

Sora's blush spread to his ears, "I-He's..." the brunet sighed like a deflating balloon, looking down to where his hands were crushed together, one again twitching in restlessness, "I don't have a chance with him."

"Straight?" Riku asked, jostling the boy in his arms. When that failed to make Sora lift his gaze his hand ran down the boys spine again to resume the soothing circles, "you could probably convert him if you wanted."

"No... He's not straight. He's just..." Sora trailed off.

"Just what, Sor?"

"He's to good, yanno?" Sora seemed to go limp, his head falling onto the bed just south of the pillow, "he's so damn _pretty_ and nice to me and he could have anyone in the world he wants and ... he doesn't like _me_ like _that_, back."

Riku paused his hand, "Sora, there isn't anyone _anywhere_ that's to good for you," the teen whispered, nudging the boy a little more sharply then he meant to. Then his blush spread like wildfire at the words that came spilling out of his mouth next. Chick flick moment or not, it seemed to be the day to get things of their chests, "to tell you the truth Sora, I kinda wish you were crushing on _me_."

Sora blushed a fresh batch and finally gathered enough courage to look up, only now Riku was looking away, "you do? Why?"

"Because, Stupid," Riku muttered, looking at the ceiling, "you wouldn't have to worry about this guy not liking you back."

The world suddenly spun for Riku, and when it righted again he was half pinned beneath Sora.

"You mean it?" the brunet demanded.

Riku nodded dumbly, still a little dazed by the abrupt shift.

"Of _course_ it was you, you idiot," Sora promised, dropping his gaze so it shone softer and Riku had to wonder where he hid all that smoldering attraction before now, "always you."

Riku reached up, winding his arms around Sora's neck and pulling him a little closer, heart feeling full enough to burst, "Sora, will you go out with me?" he asked, sure that had to be said before anything else.

"Yes," Sora whispered, without hesitation or any stuttering what-so-ever, "I'd like that, very much."

Riku smiled, just a little, and pressed their lips together, claiming Sora's very first kiss.

After long moments, when Sora's mum's car pulled up the driveway beneath Sora's window and startled them from exploring each others mouths, Sora was once again loosely embraced in Riku's arms, this time though his hands were echoing Riku's light touches on his back.

"Hey Sora," Riku began, "when you say 'always you'..."

Sora hummed, giving his friend permission to continue. At this point, he was content enough to confess he'd had a crush on Riku since puberty.

"Does that mean _I_ was the cause of you falling asleep in class and waking up with a hard-on?"

Sora blushed a furious, wicked red, shoving himself away from his boyfriend.

"Riku!" He shouted, "you weren't supposed to say it! Or think it!"

Far from being put off by the distance between them, or at least acting that he wasn't, Riku laid back taking up the bed space Sora had vacated to stand and shout.

"Was I?" He pushed, resting his head on his arms.

Sora lowered the hand outstretched in accusation and shifted his weight, fidgeting slightly, "...y-yeah..."

Riku smirked lazily, "awesome," he chuckled.

His laugh made the bed springs shudder, and when Sora descended with rough hands and soft lips the shudders turned to squeals.

"Jerk," Sora accused softly, pressing another kiss to his boyfriends lips.

Riku leant into it, but pulled back smoothly, "one day when your mum's not downstairs, we'll see if we can make it come true," the silver haired teen promised.

Sora swallowed heavily, shifted slightly away from the boy and whispered a mortified, aroused, and completely deserved, "_**Jerk**_."

**xxx**


End file.
